Crazy Mix-Up
Scene 1: The Station Square city streets Birds Chirping In Distance Narrator: “The city of Station Square and other beautiful mornings, same old, same old, yadda, yadda, yadda, huh, what? wait a minute, what’s happening at the Thorndyke’s mansion?” Chuck and his grandson, Chris are working on the body switcher 3000, but suddenly it goes crazy and ultrasonic waves begin going around in circles. Explosion Sonic goes into Tails's body and Tails goes into Sonic's body. Shadow goes into Silver's body and Silver goes into Shadow's body. Big goes into Vector’s body and Vector goes into Big’s body. Espio goes into Chris’s body and Chris goes into Espio’s body. Amy goes into Cream’s body and Cream goes into Amy’s body. Rouge goes into Blaze’s body and Blaze goes into Rouge’s body. Ally goes into Sparkles’s body and Sparkles goes into Ally's body. Knuckles goes into Flashy’s body and Flashy goes into Knuckles’s body. Charmy goes into Forrest's body and Forrest goes into Charmy's body. Dr. Eggman goes into Ella's body and Ella goes into Dr. Eggman's body. Cosmo goes into Blaze's body and Blaze goes into Cosmo's body. Last, but not least, Chuck goes into Mr. Tanaka’s body and Mr. Tanaka goes into Chuck’s body, Speedy goes into Crasher’s body and Crasher goes into Speedy’s body. Tippy goes into Chowder's body and Chowder goes into Tippy's body…….. Danny goes into Frances's body and Frances goes into Danny’s body………. Sally goes into Shelly’s body and Shelly goes into Sally's body……….. Chuck (in Mr. Tanaka's body): In Shock "What the heck have I done?" Scene 2: Chris’s (in Espio’s Body) bedroom in the Thorndyke’s mansion Chuck (in Mr. Tanaka’s body): “Chris, guys, wake up.” (In Espio’s Body) Snoring Chuck (in Mr. Tanaka’s body): “Chris, wake up, Chris.” Chris (in Espio’s body): “Grandpa, it’s Saturday, can’t a dude like me get some sleep around here?” Chris (in Espio’s body) realizes something weird has happened. (In Espio’s Body) Stammering Chuck (in Mr. Tanaka’s body): “Now remain calm, Chris.” (In Espio’s Body) Screaming In Shock Chris (in Espio’s body) sees Espio’s ninja fighting hands. (In Espio’s Body) Wailing In Fear Espio (in Chris’s body) “Keep it down, Chris, I’m trying to sleep around here.” Chris (in Espio’s body): “Espio? is that really you?” Espio (in Chris’s body): “Chris, what are you doing in bed?” (In Espio’s Body) Chuckles Espio (in Chris’s body): “Wait 1 single minute, what’s going on around here?” (In Espio’s Body) Chuckles Again Chris (in Espio’s body): “Nice look for you, Espio.” Espio (in Chris’s body) looks into the hand mirror. (In Chris’s Body) Screams In Shock Espio (in Chris’s body): “What the heck happened? I look just like you, Chris.” Chris (in Espio’s body): “No, Espio, you’re in my body and I’m in your body.” Chuck (in Mr. Tanaka’s body): “That’s right, Chris.” Espio (in Chris’s body): “Wait 1 single minute, Professor Thorndyke, if Mr. Tanaka’s in your body and you’re in Mr. Tanaka’s body and I’m in Chris’s body, then who’s this?” Espio (in Chris’s body) shows Amy (in Cream’s body) and Cream (in Amy’s body). Chuck (in Mr. Tanaka’s body): “Now don’t be alarmed, boys, it’s just Amy in Cream’s body and Cream in Amy’s body.” Shadow (in Silver’s body): “Holy crap.” Amy (in Cream’s body) and Cream (in Amy’s body) walk around over to the bathroom. Amy (in Cream’s body): “Good morning, Sonic.” Cream: (in Amy’s body): “Good morning, Tails.” Amy (in Cream’s body) and Cream (in Amy’s body) are brushing their teeth and they rinse and spit. Amy (in Cream’s body): “Good morning, beautiful universe.” Amy (in Cream’s body) and Cream (in Amy’s body) are shocked to see 1 another in 1 another’s bodies and they both faint on the bathroom floor. Sonic (in Tails’s body): “Professor Thorndyke, what the heck is going on around here?” Chuck (in Mr. Tanaka’s body): “Well, Sonic, lately, I was working on a way to turn green apples into green pears using a new ultrasonic device, but my test experiment failed, I found that the contraption could reverse things to the way they were supposed to be and suddenly, it worked.” Tails (in Sonic’s body): “Alright, awesome!” Chuck (in Mr. Tanaka’s body): “But not well enough.” Knuckles (in Flashy’s body): “Good grief.” Chuck (in Mr. Tanaka’s body): “But I quickly realized that all I need to achieve total conversion was a larger doze of ultrasonic waves, so it affected every single citizen in station square.” Sparkles (in Daisy’s body): Whistle Chuck (in Mr. Tanaka’s body): “But unfortunately, I overloaded all of the power, it causes a negative repulse of electricity and the entire city got body switched and that’s exactly what happened to all of us.” Amy (in Cream’s body) and Cream (in Amy’s body) raise both their right hands. Chuck (in Mr. Tanaka’s body): “Yeah, girls?” Amy (in Cream’s body): “It never happened like that before in our entire lives.” Becky (in Mighty’s body): “Of course it never happened, Amy.” Daisy (in Sparkles’s body): “Look, Professor Thorndyke, it’s almost time for us to begin saving Station Square, so just go ahead and switch us back to our original selves right now, alright?” Chuck (in Mr. Tanaka’s body): “I don’t know how it works, Daisy.” Buzzing Chris (in Espio’s body): “Hello? what is it, Big? Grandpa, Espio’s hands don’t work very well with the alarm phone.” Espio (in Chris’s body): “Then just put it on the video screen, Chris.” Chris (in Espio’s body): “Alright, Espio, I’ll put it on the video screen.” Chris (in Espio’s body) puts it on the video screen. Big (in Vector’s body): “Help us, we got an emergency situation down here!” Chuck (in Mr. Tanaka’s body): “We know, Big, we switched bodies.” Big (in Vector’s body): “Oh no, I’m going all crazy!” Vector (in Big’s body): “I think what Big means that it’s not just us who switched bodies, all of Station Square did, it’s a crazy world out there and somebody’s taking advantage of the confusion and robbed the Station Square Bank.” Big (in Vector’s body): “They have?” Vector (in Big’s body): “Yes, Big.” Big (in Vector’s body): “Oh no, that’s terrible.” Flashy (in Knuckles’s body): “Well, who did it?” Vector (in Big’s body): “We don’t know, Flashy, with everybody else all body switched, nobody can figure out just who is who.” Espio (in Chris’s body): “Alright, we’ll take care of it, but, Professor Thorndyke, begin working on a way to switch all of us back to our original selves, we can’t stay like this forever.” Chuck (in Mr. Tanaka’s body): “I agree with that 1, Big, Vector, I’ll need your help in my laboratory.” Rouge (in Blaze’s body): “I think we gotta clean up this laboratory.” Blaze (in Rouge’s body) “Alright, let’s go.” Sonic (in Tails’s body): “Amy, Cream, come on.” Knuckles (in Flashy’s body): “Let’s go.” Amy (in Cream’s body): “We’re not going, you guys.” Shadow (in Silver’s body): “What the crap are you girls speaking about?” Cream (in Amy’s body): “We’re not going out there.” Tails (in Sonic’s body): “Why not, Cream?” Cream (in Amy’s body): “I don’t wanna be stuck this way for a very long time!” Knuckles (in Flashy’s body): “No wonder you’re so sensitive.” Sonic (in Tails’s body): “Don’t be crazy, Cream, you’re not gonna be stuck that way for a very long time, you and Amy got 1 another’s super powers.” Cream (in Amy’s body): “Really, Sonic? do we, Professor Thorndyke?” Chuck (in Mr. Tanaka’s body): “Yeah, Cream, you and Amy look awesome, right, Big?” Big (in Vector’s body): “Yeah, sure, whatever you’re saying, Professor Thorndyke.” Amy (in Cream’s body): “Alright.” Cream (in Amy’s body): “Let’s go.” Fade To A Black Screen……….. Oh yeah alright……….' Well I don’t show off don’t criticize, I’m just livin’ by my own feelin’s and I won’t give in won’t compromise, ‘cause I only have a stead-fast heart of gold I don’t know why I can’t leave though it might be tough, but I ain’t outta control just livin’ by my word don’t ask me why I don’t need a reason I got my way, my own way it doesn’t matter now what happens I will never give up the fight long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight, it doesn’t matter who is wrong and who is right continues Playing well I don’t look back I don’t need to, time won’t wait and I got so much to do where do I stop now? it’s all a blur and so unclear well I don’t know, but I can’t be wrong it doesn’t matter now what happens I will never give up the fight long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight, place all the bets on the one you think is right Playing Again oh it doesn’t matter now what happens, I will never give up the fight long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight, it doesn’t matter who is wrong and who is right no, no, no, no, it doesn’t matter……….. Scene 2: Station Square Bank Knuckles (in Flashy’s body): “Alright, everybody, who’s responsible for this crime?” Sonic (in Tails’s body), Tails (in Sonic’s body) and the rest of the body switched action heroes and heroines look around at everybody else all body switched Cream (in Amy’s body): “Officer Gibson, do you know who stole all of the cash?” White Puppy Dog (in Officer Gibson’s body): Barking Tails (in Sonic’s body): “Who stole all of the cash?” Various Cat (in Bank Clerk’s body): Meowing Flashy (in Knuckles’s body): “Did you see who did it?” Officer Gibson (in the white puppy dog’s body) “Maybe I saw a lot of things.” Dr. Eggman (in Ella’s body): Ella’s Voice Off Screen “I saw who did it.” Sonic (in Tails’s body), Tails (in Sonic’s body) and the rest of the body switched action heroes and heroines look around at Ella (in Dr. Eggman’s body). Dr. Eggman (in Ella’s body): Ella’s Voice “It was that no good crook, Mephiles.” Tails (in Sonic’s body): “Thanks, Ella.” Sonic (in Tails’s body), Tails (in Sonic’s body) and the rest of the body go off to where Mephiles (in Western Craig’s body) is. Sonic (in Tails’s body): “What’s your outta life for not robbing the bank, Mephiles?!?” Western Craig (in Mephiles’s body): “Now y’all see here, I was drinkin’ my root beer and further more, I ain’t responsible for this crime.” Amy (in Cream’s body): “That’s weird, if you’re not responsible for this crime then who’s responsible for this crime?” Watch Buzzing Dr. Eggman (in Ella’s body): Ella’s Voice “They were robotic counterparts of yourselves.” Sonic (in Tails’s body): “Our metal counterparts!” Sonic (in Tails’s body), Tails (in Sonic’s body) and the rest of the body switched action heroes go over to where Metal Sonic (in Metal Tails’s body), Metal Tails (in Metal Sonic’s body) and their other metal counterparts are. Knuckles (in Flashy’s body): “Alright, hands in the……” Metal Sonic (in Metal Tails’s body): “This comic book is a blast!” Tails (in Sonic’s body): “It definitely wasn’t our metal counterparts.” Silver (in Shadow’s body): “Then who committed this crime?” Metal Knuckles (in Metal Flashy’s body): “What about that evil scientist, Dr. Eggman you’re always chasing around? he seems like a foul person.” Metal Flashy (in Metal Knuckles’s body): “Yeah, they all hate him.” Counterparts Chuckling Evilly Shadow (in Silver’s body): “Good idea, let’s go!” Sonic (in Tails’s body), Tails (in Sonic’s body) and the rest of the body switched action heroes go over to where Ella (in Dr. Eggman’s body) is and is holding up a red cherry pie. Ella (in Dr. Eggman’s body): “Red cherry pie, anybody?” Sparkles (in Daisy’s body) knocks out Ella (in Dr. Eggman’s body). Sparkles (in Daisy’s body): “Your red cherry pie is crumbled, Dr. Eggman!” Ella (in Dr. Eggman’s body): “Dr. Eggman? but I’m just a house maid, your crushing me down.” Sparkles (in Daisy’s body): “Oh, sorry about that.” Daisy (in Sparkles’s body): “Well, if you’re in Dr. Eggman’s body……..” Cream (in Amy’s body): “Then Dr. Eggman must be in Ella’s body.” Meanwhile back at the Station Square Vase Shop……… Eggman (In Ella’s Body) Chuckling Evilly Dr. Eggman (in Ella’s body): “A priceless red vase that I have taken it for myself without paying.” Eggman (In Ella’s Body) Chuckling Evilly Again Fade to a black screen………. Vector: “Stick around, Sonic X will be right back, right after this commercial break.” Commercial Break # 2 Fade to another black screen…… knuckles: “And now back to Sonic X, right here on Cartoon Network.” Scene 3: The Station Square city streets Eggman (In Ella’s Body) Chuckling Evilly Dr. Eggman (in Ella’s body): “A priceless red vase that I have taken it for myself without paying.” Eggman (In Ella’s Body) Chuckling Evilly Again Dr. Eggman (in Ella’s body): “Wait, what’s that sound?” Sonic (in Tails’s body), Tails (in Sonic’s body) and the rest of the body switched action heroes are coming to put a stop to this crime. Dr. Eggman (in Ella’s body): “Hmm, that sounds so familiar.” They come real closer and closer. Dr. Eggman (in Ella’s body): “It’s on the tip of my mind.” They zoom in to attack Dr. Eggman (in Ella’s body). Dr. Eggman (in Ella’s body): “Oh, of course.” Sonic (in Tails’s body), Tails (in Sonic’s body) and the rest of the body switched action heroes knock down Dr. Eggman (in Ella’s body) and the green vase gets broken. Shatters Dr. Eggman (in Ella’s body): “Oh, Sonic and his pathetic friends.” Cream (in Amy’s body): “That’s right, Dr. Eggman!” Dr. Eggman (in Ella’s body): “Dr. Eggman? Ella’s voice Again but I’m just a house maid.” Speedy (in Lightstorm’s body): “Ha, nice try, Dr. Eggman.” Amy (in Cream’s body): “But we know it’s really you.” Dr. Eggman (in Ella’s body): “Well, if you’re supposed to be Sonic and his pathetic friends, you look a little bit different than your original selves.” Eggman (in Ella’s body) Chuckling Evilly Again Knuckles (in Flashy’s body): “Alright, enough of this, let’s fight right now!” Knuckles (in Flashy’s body): “You want proof with the rest of us? well, here it comes!” Dr. Eggman (in Ella’s body): “Not in the face, not in the face!” Dr. Eggman (in Ella’s body): “You missed, now it’s my turn.” Dr. Eggman (in Ella’s body) knocks out Knuckles (in Jerry’s body). Dr. Eggman (in Ella’s body): “Pretty good, right?” Knuckles (in Flashy’s body): “Yeah right…..” Knuckles (in Flashy’s body) knocks out Dr. Eggman (in Ella’s body). Sonic (in Tails’s body), Tails (in Sonic’s body) and the rest of the body switched action heroes attack Dr. Eggman (in Ella’s body). Dr. Eggman (in Ella’s body): “Alright, you wanna fight? I’ll give you a fight.” Dr. Eggman (in Ella’s body) uses his rope gun and ties up Sonic (in Tails’s body), Tails (in Sonic’s body) and the rest of the body switched action heroes. Switched Action Heroes Gasp In Shock Tails (in Sonic’s body): “Yikes, we can’t move!” Dr. Eggman (in Ella’s body): “It’s made outta leather, you can’t break it, you’re trapped and totally helpless.” Sonic (in Tails’s body): “You got 1 thing, Dr. Eggman!” Dr. Eggman (in Ella’s body): “Now what?” Shadow (in Silver’s body) zaps Dr. Eggman with his blue chaos emerald and attacks him. Shadow (in Silver’s body): “Chaos blast!” Dr. Eggman (in Ella’s body): “Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch.” Eggman (In Ella’s Body) Screaming Angrilly Meanwhile back in Chuck’s laboratory in the Thorndyke’s mansion……. Chuck (in Mr. Tanaka’s body): “Well, that should do it, I guess, but we still need to find the proper frequency.” Chuck (in Mr. Tanaka’s body) switches the #s to 92,837. Chuck (in Mr. Tanaka’s body): “Here goes nothing.” Chuck (in Mr. Tanaka’s body) pulls down the lever and everybody switches back to their original selves. Chuck: “Ah, here we go, back to our original selves.” Ella: “I’m glad to be back in my own body.” Explosion Sonic, Tails and the rest of the action heroes are back to their original selves. Knuckles: “Awesome, we’re back to our original selves.” Sonic: “And are you back to Dr. Eggman right now?” Dr. Eggman: “Of course I am, you pathetic little……I mean Ella’s voice no, I’m the house maid, see?” Sonic, Tails and the rest of the action heroes knock Dr. Eggman down in the middle of the Station Square city streets. Dr. Eggman: “Not in the face, not in the face!” Dr. Eggman lands right in the jail house. Dr. Eggman: “Doggone it.” Scene 4: Back in the Thorndyke’s mansion The newspaper article reads ‘Sonic and His Action Hero Friends Save Station Square’ Chuckling Chuck: “Well, you guys, we put everybody back in the right bodies.” Amy: “You said it, Professor, Thorndyke.” Cream: “We’re gonna stay this way forever.” Rouge: “And we’re not gonna switch bodies anymore.” Shadow: “Good point.” Tippy: “Life is good.” Forrest: “You said it, Kaleb.” Flashy: “We’re never switching bodies ever again.” Silver: “We got everything we need for our super powers.” Blaze: “The body switching days are finally over.” Square Citizens Laughing In Unison Narrator: “And finally Station Square was saved, thanks to Sonic and his action hero friends.” Voice portrayers credits Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog and Metal Sonic (voices) Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna and Metal Knuckles (voices) Mike Pollock as Ella and Dr. Eggman (voices) Troy Baker as Shadow the Hedgehog and Metal Shadow (voices) Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose and Metal Amy (voices) Michelle Ruff as Cream the Rabbit and Metal Cream (voices) Kate Higgins: Tails the 2 Tailed Fox and Metal Tails (boy kid voices) Ice Cube as Flashy the Echidna and Metal Flashy(voices) Jim Carrey: Speedy the Frog and Metal Speedy (voices) Larry the Cable Guy as Western Craig (voice) Frank Welker as Mephiles the Dark Hedgehog (voice) Karen Strassman as Rouge the Bat (voice) Dakota Fanning as Daisy the Squirrel (voice) Daran Dunstan as Mr. Tanaka (voice) Jerry Lobozo as Chuck Thorndyke (voice) Keith Silverstein as Vector the Crocodile (voice) Troy Baker as Espio the Chameleon (voice) Colleen O’Shaughnessy as Charmy Bee (voice) Danny Cooksey as Forrest the Skunk (voice) Suzanne Goldish as Chris Thorndyke (voice) Ben Stiller as Tippy the Tiger (voice) Miranda Cosgrove as Sparkles the Ferret (voice) Jack Black as Chowder the Mouse (voice) Eric Stuart as Lightstorm the Parrot (voice) Dionne Quan as Shelly the Turtle (voice) Emily Hahn as Becky the Wolf (voice) Amy Birnbaum as Cosmo the Seedrian (voice) Beatrice Miller as Bonnie the Coyote (voice) Category:Sonic X season 4 transcripts